Nazz's Flygon
Nazz's Flygon is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Nazz. Personality Even as a Trapinch, he was very intellectual and fairly blunt. He's always to the point and has valuable answers to a given solution. He seems to show mutual interest in certain appeals, such as Gym battles and battling in general, but he knows when he's not ready. Given this, he's cautious, knowledgeable, and has mutual feelings and answers towards others questions. He is, however, able to show overjoy and affection by flying around his trainer, smiling, or even lightly nudging her. Overview Trapinch was revealed to have been captured by Nazz in Route 13 in "Cold Course". In "Frozen in Combat", Trapinch spectated a Gym battle right by Nazz's side, seeing and showing some interests in the battling. He, however, noted that he wasn't quite ready yet. In "The Pieces Move", Trapinch was called out to battle against a wild Goomy on Route 14. Goomy used Dragon Breath, but Trapinch was successful in attacking and defensing with Rock Slide, which almost defeated the wild Goomy. Trapinch then lunged with Crunch, which was enough to defeat the wild Goomy. After the battle, Trapinch evolved into Vibrava, much to everyone's surprise. In "Battle of Fairies", Vibrava was the first Pokemon Nazz used against Valerie's Mawile. Vibrava started off by using Dig, scoring a super effective hit soon after, though the damage was reduced due to Mawile using Iron Defense. Mawile then dealt damage back with Crunch, sending Vibrava to the ground. Vibrava quickly recovered and he used Rock Slide to cause damage and flinching, giving him another shot at striking her with Dig. After dealing the hit, he was hit by Feint Attack, yet remained battle-able. He then used his strongest move - Earth Power. The Ground-Type move was enough to defeat Mawile, and after Nazz praised him, she recalled Vibrava back into his Poke Ball. In "Unpredictable", Vibrava was called out to battle against a wild Snover on Route 17. When Snover used Wood Hammer, Vibrava dodged by ascending and scored a clean hit with Dragon Breath, not only causing damage, but also paralysis to the wild Snover. Afterwards, he sustained some damage from the hail, but he didn't falter. With little time before paralysis wore off, he used a super effective Rock Slide and defeated the wild Snover. After the battle, Vibrava and Kevin's Fraxure both evolved; Vibrava became Flygon, and Fraxure became Haxorus. Flygon flew up to his trainer and both were overjoyed with the evolution that took place, with Flygon nudging Nazz. In "On Thin Ice", Flygon was called out to battle against a wild Drapion on Route 19. He managed to hold his own against a Night Slash, and followed it up with Rock Slide. The Rock-Type attack was efficient enough to flinch Drapion and leave Flygon to finish Drapion with a super effective Earth Power, defeating the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon. In "Efforts & Heart", it was revealed that Flygon has gotten his level increased and was deposited into Nazz's PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Flygon was transferred from the PC to Nazz's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Dragon Claw * Hyper Beam * Earth Power * Rock Slide Category:Nazz's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dragon Type Category:Ground Type